


I hate you: Davesport angst

by harry_mushroom



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_mushroom/pseuds/harry_mushroom
Summary: Haha get reddy for sadness, losers
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

'You really did it....you killed a child. You sicken me..you promised them'  
Jack walked out of his pizzeria with a blank slate. He knew what he had done. He had killed a child with Davetrap. They wouldn't know...at least thats what Jack thought. He walked into his workshop and turned the arcade machine on. It was time. He was transported into the Flipside.

"Jack! You've returned! I'm glad." Dee exclaimed. "Hello Dee. Hello Dave" Jack says with a smile. Dave glares at him without saying a word. "Jack, Dave and I have been talking. We've found a new soul for us to free! "Oh! Thats good!" Jack lied. "So, when are we gonna get goin'?" Jack asked. Dave butted in "Ya know what? No. I'm not gonna pretend that I don't see this obvious bullshit. Sportsy, how about we cut the fuckin act?" Jack was taken aback. How did he know? "What act, Dave"? Jack lied. "Oh, cut the bullshit, old sport. I've been watching out from my old eyes, from my old body, monitoring the real world! I saw what you di-" "Dave.." Jack interrupted "Shut. Up" Dave yelled back "Sportsy, I loved you! I trusted you! Why would you do this?" Dave cried. Dee looked at Jack, and then at Dave "What did he do?" She said...she looked scared. "He killed a child...he betrayed us.." Dave said, tears running down his face. Dee looked down, and went back in her box without saying a word to either of the colored men. She too, had tears running down. Jack turned to Dave with a blank face. "I'm sorry. I had no choice." Jack said. "NO CHOICE!? What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Dave tried to push Jack back, but failed. Jack grabbed Dave's cheek and looked up. For once in a while, Jack had emotion in his eyes...sadness. Dave looked up "Jack....Get away from me...your a monster".."I HATE YO-" 

Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He looked next to him, and there was his sleeping boyfriend. Tears running down his face, Jack snuggled up to Dave. Dave heard his orange baby cry and held him tight. They were so glad that they had each other

The end...or is it? 


	2. Update on the story!

Hello! I am rewriting this fanfiction! This time it will be better then before! More chapters, more angst, and (sadly) Henry! I hope yall will enjoy it as much as I will writing it.


End file.
